The present invention relates to a method for forming a fine pattern in a semiconductor device.
As the demand for smaller semiconductor devices increases, patterns are formed closer together on a semiconductor substrate. Resist and exposers have been developed for obtaining fine patterns on a semiconductor substrate.
In photo-lithography, an exposure process utilizes KrF (248 nm) or ArF (193 nm) as a light source. Certain exposure processes utilize a short wavelength light source such as F2 (157 nm) or EUV (13 nm). However, when a new light source is applied, a new exposure process is required. As a result, manufacturing costs increase and a focus depth width is degraded. In addition, since the resolution of the short wavelength light source is limited to 0.1 μm, it is difficult to form the fine patterns required for highly integrated semiconductor devices.